hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Leorio Paradinight/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Leorio Design.jpg|Leorio's 2011 design Leorio_Portrait.png|Portrait of Leorio Leorio & Friend.png|Young Leorio and his friend Leorio and his friend.png|Leorio and his friend Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon.jpg|Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon Gon & co.jpg|Leorio with Gon and Kurapika during the preliminary phase Dolle map.jpg|Looking at the map of Dolle Two choice quiz!.JPG|Leorio, Gon and Kurapika meet the Lady Quizzer Kurapika blocks Leorio's attack.jpg|Leorio tries to attack the Lady Quizzer Kurapika strikes the Kiriko disguised as Leorio.JPG|Kurapika strikes a Kiriko disguised as Leorio Shocked about leorio's age.png|Everyone is shocked about his age Leorio 2nd phase hunter exam.JPG|Leorio on the edge of giving up Hisoka KO Leorio.jpg|Hisoka punches Leorio Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio cooking test.JPG|Leorio and co. during the second test Hanging on a web.jpg|Leorio searches for a Spider Eagle egg Tumblr lzwsa2125T1rnx0u1o1 500.png|Leorio argues with Killua Leorio vs leroute.jpg|Leorio vs. Leroute Leorio gambles.jpg|Leorio gambles for their win LeorioDrop2.jpg|Leorio ready to drop Majitani Leorio after palpating Leroute.png|Leorio after touching Leroute Leorio's paradise.jpg|Leorio in paradise Leroute wins the match.jpg|Leorio loses the match Leorio suprised at killua.jpg|Leorio surprised at Killua's abilities Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Leorio and co. pass the third exam Leorio can't sleep.jpg|Can't sleep Tonpa-leorio.jpg Leorio getting impatient.jpg|Leorio gets irritated Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass the third phase? The main team.jpg|Leorio and his team Gon Leorio Tonpa Kurapika episode 14.JPG Sommy attacks leorio.png|Leorio Dodges Sommy's attack Leorio episode 16 facing Hisoka.PNG|Leorio ready to face Hisoka Leorio enters the cave.jpg|Leorio enters the cave GonCarry2.jpg|Leorio is carried by Gon Candidates for the final exam.png|Candidates for the final phase Killua 5.png|Killua kills Bodoro in front of Leorio New-hunters.jpg|Leorio passes the Hunter Exam 2011-episode 21(3).png|Leorio and co. set off to Kukuroo Mountain Mike 2011.png|Leorio and co. meet Mike Kurapika and leorio train.jpg|Leorio trains hard with Kurapika Leorio wat.jpeg|Leorio watches as Gon is beaten by Canary Yorknew 1st september.png|Leorio and co. reunite with Killua vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h30m13s132.png|Leorio negotiates with Masta Leorio_benz_knife.png|Leorio holding a Benz knife tonpaleorioitsatrap.jpg 270f5f2e2c3637cb99170804a5875480.png Leorio and Zepile.jpg|Leorio and Zepile drinking Gon and Leorio's imagination.jpg|Leorio and Gon imagining two Hisokas 2011-episode 21.png|Leorio as a winner of the Hunter Exam |-|1999 Anime= Hxh leorio.jpg|Leorio's appearance Episode2.jpg Epsisode 4 1999.PNG|Leorio and co. surrounded Gon Leorio and Kurapika meet Tonpa 1999.PNG|Leorio meets Tonpa LeorioBlade1.jpg|Leoriro ready to face Hisoka Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif 3rd phase.png With tonpa.png Ep15 1999.png Leorio.jpg|Leorio demonstrates his Ten Leorio calling Kurapika.jpg|Leorio calling Kurapika after the end of York Shin City arc Part 1 |-|Manga= First appareance of Gon, Leorio and KP.jpg|Leorio's first appearance Leorio as chairman.png|Leorio as chairman Leorio calling kurapika after the 13 chairman election.png|Leorio calling Kurapika after the 13 chairman election event Manga-16.jpg Manga-19.jpg Manga-23.jpg Manga-22.jpg Chapter 038.png Manga-39.jpg Chapter 44.jpg Chapter60.png Chapter 61.png Chapter 081.png Chapter 085.png 7.png 3 septembre 15.jpg 4 Septembre Part 7.jpg September_7th-_Part_1_to_September_10th-_Part_1.jpg Chapter_196.jpg Chapter_202.png Gyro_Chapter.jpg HunterXHunter209-p01.png |-|Volume Covers= Volume2cover.jpg|Volume 2 cover Volume5cover.jpg|Volume 5 cover Volume9cover.jpg|Volume 9 cover Volume10cover.jpg|Volume 10 cover Volume19cover.jpg|Volume 19 cover Volume20cover.jpg|Volume 20 cover Hx H Treasure2 000.jpg|Leorio Paladinight in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 2 |-|Openings and Endings= Leorio OP 1.png|Leorio in the first Opening Hunter-x-hunter-2011-ending-credits.jpg|Leorio and co. in the first ending Leorio op 2.png|Leorio in the second opening HxH-ED-Leorio.jpg|Leorio in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Leorio and co. during the 2nd ending Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Leorio in a promotional picture for the heavens arena and york shin city arc 1st op kurapika and leorio.png|Leorio and Kurapika in the first opening 2nd opening gon killua leorio.png|Leorio, Killua and Gon in the second opening Kurapika and leorio 2nd ending.png|Leorio and Kurapika in the second ending Ending 3.png|Leorio as seen in the third ending Final Phase Bracket.png|Leorio in the Bracket Category:Image Gallery